MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/09 March 2014
02:13:09 -!- Fang³ has joined Special:Chat 02:14:02 -!- Fang³ has left Special:Chat. 04:54:26 -!- Chei99 has joined Special:Chat 04:54:29 -!- Chei99 has left Special:Chat. 10:17:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 10:42:31 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 11:52:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 11:52:36 Good Evening, Morning, Afternoon no one! 12:07:44 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 12:08:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 12:55:44 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 12:55:49 Hello 13:30:41 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 13:31:17 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:40:39 Hi 13:40:44 I'm here! 13:42:26 I'm watching a documentary, 14:05:12 What about? :3 14:34:29 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 14:34:41 o/ 14:35:07 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 14:36:08 -!- ManuII has joined Special:Chat 14:39:16 Hi 14:48:16 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 14:48:24 Greetings All 14:54:23 -!- DafeloniaGov has joined Special:Chat 14:54:57 Hello!!! 14:56:15 Hey 14:56:39 Hello! 14:56:50 How is everyone? 14:57:25 Fine. 14:57:34 You? 14:57:53 Awesome 14:57:57 All is good! 14:58:38 Hey 15:00:25 -!- ManuII has left Special:Chat. 15:00:31 -!- ManuII has joined Special:Chat 15:00:56 -!- DafeloniaGov has left Special:Chat. 15:01:28 Hey Andrew...? 15:02:11 These articles that have been marked as "stubs" for quite some time I going to go ahead and purge them out 15:15:45 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:16:13 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:17:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:17:58 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:18:00 I'm Here! 15:18:03 What articles? 15:18:49 Any marked as "stubs" for any length of time also marked for deletion as well 15:20:22 Nvm, go ahead. 15:20:33 ...and all "battles"..... 15:24:01 Do it. 15:24:08 Hello 15:24:24 Bad timing? 15:24:38 no not at all 15:24:52 How are ya 15:25:22 Im good, creating a some small flags (real life) 15:25:42 cool beans....for your Nation? 15:26:01 Yes, they may come in handy some time :P 15:28:04 for sure... 15:28:35 Yeah 15:28:57 Yes, just finished a banner :D 15:29:10 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 15:29:14 Hello 15:29:21 Hey, chat finally works again' 15:29:36 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:37 Hi 15:29:37 I had that bug to 15:29:48 Gremmian 15:29:52 Hi 15:29:56 Hello 15:30:03 Wikia's servers sometimes stop working and it takes them forever to update changes. 15:30:04 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:85949 15:30:04 What is this 15:30:33 How are you? 15:30:44 Mahusets claiming the microvision to be in Alkmaar 15:30:52 well yeah 15:30:56 he has the right to 15:31:16 I would like to ask you again on ideas for how you think the wiki needs improvement. 15:32:08 The rules state that the winner of last years microvision hosts 15:32:19 what rules? 15:32:21 show me 15:32:30 At the top of the 2014 page 15:33:02 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/2014_Microvision_Song_Contest 15:33:11 It is wrong, we have decided that Mahuset will host it 15:33:56 Alright then, well I will change it to mahusets then, sorry for the troubles if any ManuII 15:34:24 We need to finish this "purge" and delete things that need deleting. Friday pages were at 2960 woke up to over 3008....so, I have begun ridding ourselves of useless mumbo jumbo 15:34:34 Nah, it's ok 15:34:41 Anyway, how are you all? 15:34:47 I've been away for months 15:34:54 Really? 15:35:12 Ive only been on the wiki for 2 months XD 15:35:59 Yeah, I've been away for almost a year 15:36:59 By the way, this is the legit Microvision http://micronationwiki.org/wiki/2014_Microvision_Song_Contest 15:38:02 Yeah, I did some scoreboard design and aired semi-final 1 Live on some broadcasters of micronations 15:38:45 Do any countries in Microvision actually perform, or do they just pick some random performance by macronationals 15:39:00 the latter 15:39:24 Not really much of a talent contest 15:39:46 Well believe it or not are participate has been to Austrar (Emeli Sande) 15:43:02 Does anyone think Tobey Rowe or Sangheili have returned under pseudonyms yet? 15:43:45 Probably 15:44:02 Sangheili I don't think so 15:44:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEHIiV6qwZU&list=UUll2eXo5wCypyMhNKkdZC5Q 15:44:02 YOUTUBE Title: Sabovia with Rochell - February 2014 Edition - Duration: 01:13 - Uploaded: 2014-02-28 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 7 - http://youtu.be/mEHIiV6qwZU 15:44:14 We have a second episode! 15:45:03 How do you do it in red? :D 15:46:00 Andrew, I am wondering why most of your related videos are pirated episodes of Spongebob. 15:46:09 Which program did you use for the video? 15:47:11 "Andrew, I am wondering why most of your related videos are pirated episodes of Spongebob." No idea. 15:47:31 Most likely because you've been watching pirated episodes of Spongbob. 15:47:36 *Spongebob 15:47:51 "Which program did you use for the video?" Is that directed to me? 15:48:08 yep 15:48:16 probably, mine is literally just taking a camera outside 15:48:24 I have not been watching anything of the sort. 15:48:32 And I clear my cookies regularly 15:48:40 And your history? 15:49:04 Manu, I believe the editing software is Sony Vegas. 15:49:19 I don't edit the videos, so I wouldn't be sure. 15:49:23 Yes, and my history 15:49:29 Oh, alright then 15:50:10 Grem, just use private browsing! 15:50:48 ManuII, what is your micronation? 15:50:59 I have set my browser to do it automatically. I have uses for cookies, like logging into Wikia, for example. 15:51:28 Whenever my browser is closed, it deletes my cookies. It also doesn't record my browsing history 15:52:39 Who did the "Microvision" logo? 15:53:00 I don't know, but its very proffesional 15:53:34 It is. 15:53:51 Me 15:53:58 Although I hate micronationalistic things starting with "Micro" 15:54:06 What's the font, Manu? 15:54:24 Wait, I have to go in 12 minutes, playing for Austrars National Football Team against Scotland :/ 15:54:33 I'm planning to have Sabovian Christmas cards. 15:55:03 I have had a Christmas card from Emperor Johnathan of Austenasia, never sent one back. 15:55:15 Didn't have the time, tbh. 15:55:29 I'm working on a new version of our coat of arms. 15:55:33 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:45 It will be the one which appears on our passports 15:55:53 PASSPORTS! 15:55:58 Haven't made passports yet 15:56:08 Nearly two years and Sabovia doesn't have passports. 15:56:23 We're still writing our Constitution! 15:57:24 Need to right a "To do" list. 15:57:32 I'll put that on my to do list. 15:57:55 The hedgehog on our current coat of arms was not done with any particular species in mind, and it was done without reference photos. 15:58:06 Mpar Njic T'baravi (Long live Sabovia in Austraran) 15:58:07 The result was one which didn't look very realistic 15:58:41 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 15:59:09 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 15:59:17 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat. 15:59:58 Mpar = Long, Njic = Live, T'baravi = Sabovia? 16:01:11 Yes 16:01:52 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:02:22 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:46 What would you expect from a government website? 16:03:15 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:04:40 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:05:08 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:41 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:06:06 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:57 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:08:25 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:18 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:09:44 -!- ManuII has left Special:Chat. 16:09:45 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:51 -!- ManuII has joined Special:Chat 16:10:24 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:10:51 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:38 -!- ManuII has left Special:Chat. 16:13:23 Information to reach government services 16:14:03 what ? 16:14:33 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:14:55 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:16:44 "Sabovia: What would you expect from a government website?" 16:18:40 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:19:04 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:08 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arms_zxcvg.png 16:19:20 This is our new rough draft for our coat of arms 16:20:47 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:20:52 Thoughts? 16:21:17 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:43 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat. 16:25:22 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:25:49 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:28 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:27:45 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 16:27:52 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:47 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:29:03 Thanks! 16:30:22 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 16:31:49 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 16:38:39 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:44:15 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:59:40 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 16:59:55 Hello, whats up? 17:05:22 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 17:25:57 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:25:59 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:46:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:46:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:47:43 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:36:15 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 21:47:19 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 2014 03 09